<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Clone Baby by eldritch_tupperware</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816616">Little Clone Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_tupperware/pseuds/eldritch_tupperware'>eldritch_tupperware</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stellar Firma (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_tupperware/pseuds/eldritch_tupperware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathin, Great Duke of Galactonium, discovers that one of his many admirers has performed a song about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bathin/David 7 (Stellar Firma)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Clone Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bathin, Great Duke of Galactonium had just gotten ready for lunch with the Marquis de All the Knives when an all too familiar melody announced that his manager was calling him.</p><p>‘Yes, what is it? ’ he answered in a tone that while being perfectly polite emphasized that whoever was on the other end of the line better had something important to tell him.</p><p>'Hello Bathin, I hope I’m not interrupting you?’</p><p>‘It’s fine, I just got out of the shower’,he said in a voice that, in the distant past, would have befitted an Old Spice commercial.</p><p>He was perfectly aware that this information wasn’t relevant to his manager but he thought they would appreciate the mental image anyway.</p><p>'Perfect, I just wanted to inform you about the most recent ,well …media coverage you received? It isn’t exactly public but I thought you would appreciate it anyway. I know your schedule is really busy so it’s really fine if you don’t but if you want to check it out I already send it to your ships computer.’</p><p>'Thank you, I’ll make sure to look at it’, he ended the call.</p><p>His manager usually kept an eye on any press coverage he received which meant an AI was extremely busy going through everything that was ever published about Bathin and they only looked at the abnormalities it detected. To make sure no bad press unearthed they sometimes had to disregard one or the other privacy issue but that wasn’t something Bathin, Great Duke of Galactonium needed to be concerned about. Being able to simply declare any negative portrayal of him as misinformation made things so much easier.</p><p>The file that had appeared on Bathin’s screen had some rather peculiar attributes.</p><p>little_clone_baby_song_finalfinalfinal.mp3</p><p>Property of Stellar Firma Ltd.</p><p>Classification: private</p><p>Access: I.M.O.G.E.N only</p><p>Subject: David 7</p><p>Accessed by: none</p><p>Bathin was rather disappointed by the origin of the file, he couldn’t care less what some pencil pusher over at Stellar Firma thought of him. The security level of the file also barely caught his attention but the fact that an unknown admirer had written a song about him made him curious. Popular as he was he was drowning in articles and drawings but songs were quite rare. Looking at the time he saw that he could spare some minutes and still manage to arrive fashionably late to lunch.</p><p>As he hit play the familiar swirling patterns in perfect mismatch to whatever music he was playing appeared on his screen. The colours were an assault to his eyes but he had never quite bothered enough to remove the function. Eyes closed and occupying a comfortable position in his captain’s chair he let himself succumb to the crescendo of the song.</p><p>When the music finished a single, perfectly spherical tear rolled down his face. He would not describe himself as sentimental but the juxtaposition of the tragedy the lyrics told and the cheerful, even invirogating melody awoke emotions in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>Deep in his heart he wished that the voice had been less distorted so that he could indulge in its natural sound. In fact it reminded him quite a bit of his own voice which only added to his enjoyment of the song. He was aware that this thought may be described as arrogant but what was narcissism in others was simply self-awareness in Bathin’s case .</p><p>What kind of person was capable of causing such strong emotions in Bathin? The name suggested that it was a clone but Bathin wanted to find out more about his admirer.</p><p>The security measures of Stellar Firma’s database were more than extensive but luckily I.M.O.G.E.N was very susceptible to his voice, granting Bathin unlimited access.</p><p>Unfortunately there was no image attached to their file but Bathin was confirmed in his suspicion that David was in fact a clone. Skipping over countless uninteresting parameters something caught his eye. Instead of a proper job title David was only filed under ’ Assistant of Trexel Geistman ’. Back in school when Bathin had been younger and more naive they had been quite good friends and Bathin still thought well of Trexel. Only the memories of how his former best friend behaved when put in a position of power sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>’ Ship, call the Marquis and cancel lunch. I am going to pay Stellar Firma a visit.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't find any little clone baby fanfics yet so my brain decided it was necessary to write one myself...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>